1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to abrading and cutting devices and methods, and more specifically to waste containment systems and methods for such devices and methods, for example slurry containment systems and methods for saws, cutters and the like.
2. Related Art
Pavement treatment apparatus and methods are known for concrete and asphalt saws which may include a vacuum apparatus for removing water and particulate matter, commonly referred to as slurry, from a work site. See Bassols, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,408, entitled Pavement Treatment Method and Apparatus, the specification and drawings of which are incorporated herein by reference. As discussed in that patent, concrete and asphalt saws are typically used to cut joints for expansion and contraction of such materials in freeway pavement, aircraft runways, and other pavement surfaces. Typical saws are marketed under different brand names and include a diamond blade of different diameters according to the thickness of the pavement to be cut, such as 12, 14, 16, or 24-inch blades, etc., driven by an internal combustion engine. The engine is also used to drive a traction mechanism at the rear of the saw for advancing the saw along the pavement. A belt takes power from a pulley driven by the internal combustion engine for powering a transmission box to step down the revolutions per minute (rpm) of the engine to a suitable rate for driving the traction wheels of the saw and for driving the saw blade.
The saw blade includes a blade guard for protecting the blade during operation and for preventing injury while the blade is rotating. The blade guard also contains cooling water sprayed onto the blade so that the cooling water drops onto the pavement.
The saw also includes a structural support frame for supporting all of the components and for mounting the wheels to the saw. The frame supports the engine, the shaft for driving the saw blade, the traction transmission and the pulleys for powering the traction transmission from the engine, among other elements.
In operation, the saw is started and positioned in alignment with the desired cutting path, and lowered into engagement with the pavement while at the same time turning on the coolant spray to the blade. An additional vehicle or other source is located nearby for supplying water for cooling the blade through a suitable hose. As cutting continues, the water and resulting slurry from the abraded pavement is picked up by a suction or vacuum bar to minimize filling previously cut joints. The slurry and any air picked up by the vacuum bar is taken back to a separator tank for removing the slurry. A disposal hose transports waste from the collection tank through a diaphragm pump to a truck or other container for disposal.